


[TOP SECRET]

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [8]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mysticism, Ratings: G, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на день "чего угодно". Из деревни скрытого кроссовера с любовью.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	[TOP SECRET]

– Я надеюсь, ты бросил свою дурную привычку, Роберт, – как бы невзначай говорит майор Бриггс за обедом.  
Бобби, вполне взрослый молодой человек, реагирует _странно_ : замирает, не донеся ложку до рта, и смотрит на отца слишком уж испуганно.  
Майор Бриггс сразу отмечает этот факт, потому что по долгу службы видит много _странных_ вещей, говорить о которых не имеет права. В самом деле, было бы даже нелепо, если бы за обеденным столом он сказал: знаешь, Бобби, все, о чем идет речь в "Стартреке", – ты об этом забудь. Кирка и Спока не бывает, и со "Звездными войнами" тоже не все так просто. Правда, на прошлой неделе наши спецы нашли странную штуку, они называют ее "звездные врата", это как-то пафосно, ты не находишь? Я-то уже привык. Привыкнешь тут, когда каждую квартал по сверхсекретному каналу связи глав региональных центров уведомляют об очередном визите синей будки – которая, по совершенно достоверным сведениям, _больше внутри_.  
Так что, Бобби, сынок, не стоит тебе верить во всякие басни, но ни за что, слышишь, ни за что не ходи в лес напротив придорожного кафе cо _странным_ названием "4h", не ходи туда в лунное затмение, да и в солнечное не ходи, и просто так – ни в коем случае, а еще никогда не открывай тому, кто может постучаться в окно второго этажа, держись подальше от секомор; и вообще, знаешь ли, совы не то, чем кажутся.  
(Под рубашкой, на правой руке, майор носит широкий браслет – кожаный, с приборной панелью, точно выпавшей из фантастического фильма (она и выпала, но это совершенно секретная информация). Однажды майор пошел в лес напротив кафе "4h" в полнолуние, и, наверное, до сих пор бы искал выход из [СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО] под смех [СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО], если бы не эта штука.  
Все кнопки без разбора, жать все кнопки без разбора, делая вид, что так и задумано. Главное – не утрачивать хладнокровия.)  
Майору Бриггсу приятно осознавать, что окружающие подозревают его в недюжинной силе духа, достигнутой за счет ментальных практик, приостановленных в двух шагах от просветления... Но Бобби, сынок, только прогресс спасет нас от первобытного ужаса, подступающего к порогу, только наука остановит монстров из-под кровати, а из крупнокалиберного огнестрельного оружия вполне можно застрелить [СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО].  
– Будешь индейку, дорогой? – поспешно спрашивает Бетти, видимо, решив, что пауза затянулась.  
Гарланд Бриггс улыбается и кивает:  
– Конечно, милая. Индейка в твоем исполнении неподражаема.  
Бобби кривится, не одобряя всю эту идиллию. Наверное, он также не захочет в субботу вместе съездить в Сиетл.  
Но это ничего – пустяки, в сущности. Главное, чтобы он не ходил в лес напротив кафе.  
Хотя курить, несомненно, тоже плохо.


End file.
